Keep Holding On Amaya
by Deidari
Summary: This was revised just lately, so it should be better...I hope. Amaya struggles to survive just tp make it by. One chapter deal. My Oc character's life. I don't own Naruto or the song "Keep Holding On" by Avril L.


This is a story, more like a one chapter sort of deal... hehe ^^"

This is about Amaya and her struggle to fight off what she's been worried about for a long time. This is also for those who might wanna think about the song Avril Lavinge (sp?) made a little more, so you can be stronger. I think this song REAAAALLLY describes me and my friendship with my friend, more like sister with Teresa ^^ Hi Teresa-chan! So I made a story to go along with the song nicely. It's kind of sad, so yeah.

Please enjoy and review!! It pushes me forward to more stories. If you want a request, just message me ^_- bye for now!

* * *

"NO! AMAYA-CHAN!!" Her friends cried. She had jumped in front of Teresa when her brother was going to strike them. Her body swung across the battle field, rolling on the ground till it hit a dead stop on a tree. She layed still after that.

Teresa looked at her sadly, wondering what had just happened. One second Haru was trying to kil her, the next her friend taking the strike. Deidara was leaning against a tree, still in pain when up against Haru for a while at first. His one eye was shut tight from a claw mark across it, while the other was still covered by the silver scope over it. Tkia, Tanikia, and Ceonia were just behind Teresa by about twenty feet, hands over their mouths.

…You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets coldAnd it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in…

Amaya slowly got back up, her back to them all, looking out into the forest in front of her. Teresa gasped when seeing the four large claw marks across her back, the flesh ripped off and blood leaking out continuously.

She finally turned around, smiling sadly at Teresa, her emerald eyes flashing and curly chocolate brown, naturally blonde streaked hair in her face. Teresa shakily smiled back at her friend, the one she had considered as close as a sister would be. It hurt to see her "sister" in pain. Too much pain.

Haru looked with his head partially down at Amaya, his short, choppy white hair in front of his dark green eyes, almost completely similar to Amaya's eyes.

"Keep holding on, sister… With strength comes consequences though." He disappeared, reappearing behind her. Her eyes went wide, turning around just in time to receive a slash across the neck, sending her back, right into Teresa's arms… She was next to dead now.…

...Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for youThere's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth…

"A-Amaya-c-chan?" Teresa was on the verge of crying, but she had to stand strong for Amaya. She had to. She guessed Amaya was right after all with her visions of everyone dying. Amaya believed in her visions, since the future was the future and visions shown you what it was after all. Deidara had told Teresa that her chakra system was disturbed from stress and tension from Nightfire, an inner demon similar to the tailed demons taking over her body, but Teresa knew the truth. The Akatsuki were to Akatsuki was all gone, but she had managed to save two. Deidara and Hidan.

The only way she saved Deidara was making it at the last second, stopping him before making his final art. Himself. Hidan was only against one person, Shikamaru, not enough to scare her off from saving him, like the situation with Kakuzu. Right now, those two (Hidan and Deidara) were watching intently. Deidara wanted to hold Amaya and tell her it was alright, but he couldn't in his condition from the pain bearing through him..

Amaya coughed blood before speaking, putting a hand on Teresa's shoulder with a small smirk, blood coming from the corner of her mouth. "Teresa-chan… You can't get rid of me that easily,... I may not make it out, …so if I don't… watch Deidara for me, ok?" Teresa nodded sadly, getting a understanding look from her friend. "Let me be strong, Teresa-chan…"

...So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through...

"I'll always be there for you, Teresa-chan… don't worry. I'll stand and fight for you." She slowly got up, standing up shakily. She closed her eyes, and when opening them, they were onyx with top to bottom of eye white slits in each eye. A red four-pointed star also replaced the pupil, shown crimson fury. She wasn't Amaya. She was Nightfire…

...So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah...

Haru and Amaya disappeared, and Teresa seen black dots in the sky appear. She shielded her eyes from the bright light as she looked up, seeing the two in their animal forms. Each Kana had a animal in them. Haru was a eagle winged lynx and Amaya a black leopard, but with the demon Nightfire, was now a black dragon. Their wings flapped hard, zipping away from each other, before going in for another attack. A single brown and white eagle feather fell to the ground in front of Teresa. A single tear came from her eye.

Everything was falling apart, no body was going to make it…

...Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it throughJust stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through...

"Amaya's visions were right… We can't escape what's already been planned for us. Every movement we make to try and escape it, only beings us closer to death, hm." Teresa whipped her head up, edges of her eyes red from sadness to look up at Amaya's love, Deidara. His eyes were looking up at the sky, blue crystals staring intently at the scene above.

"W-What?" She asked him, standing up again from the dirt covered ground. He looked over at her.

"Expect the worst. That's all I'll say. We can't interfere any more then we already have, yeah. It'll only make things worse, hm." He was right,… and she couldn't do anything to help her best friend…

Hear me when I say  
When I say It 's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

~Flashback~

"Get over here!" Amaya called happily into the other room. Teresa looked from the wall covered in pictures Amaya drew, to the door leading to the kitchen.

She chuckled. "Coming, Amaya-chan!" She almost seemed to skip in, seeing Amaya holding a sticky covered cookie dough bowl. The other hand held two stirring utensils, and was laughing at herself. The counter was covered in other bowls and food. It was almost Halloween, Akatsuki's favorite holiday, next to Christmas of coarse.

"You dork. Look what you've done, getting all caught up in this." Teresa came over, taking the things from her hands, carrying them over to the large oak table and setting them down. A thought came across her mind. "Hey… Amaya-chan?" Amaya turned her head and looked at her with one eyebrow up.

"Hmm?" Her pale cheeks were slightly red from training earlier in the sun, and eyes twinkled happily.

"Umm… Will things ever change around here? I mean… your visions… can we bypass them or will it happen no matter what we do?" Amaya's face was blank and then happy all of a sudden with a large smile upon her dark red lips.

"We will beat those visions for what there're worth! Nothing is going to change things around here while I have a say in it!" She punched the air and Teresa chuckled, but still felt unanswered, even though her friend was confident. Something was to happen…

…Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through…

Now a body fell to the ground below from high in the sky, her back slamming on a large tree branch. Her back was broken for sure, everything still for the sake of no more pain. Crimson pooled out of her back, neck and all over the limbs. Why did this have to happen?! She whimpered in misery and disgust in herself.

-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through...

Teresa waited at the base, watching through the glass windows as wind billowed, blowing the trees around. She was terrified for her Kana clan friend. The only one who made her open up to her. Whether she knew it or not, Amaya felt the same way with opening herself to her.

A staggering figure made it into the open, around ten meters away, head down, arms twisted unnaturally, and left leg's flesh torn. AMAYA!

Teresa turned around, yelling a the other people in the room, and they all ran out, taking the barely conscious kunochi inside. Tanikia worked on her leg, while Tkia and Ceonia tried healing the smaller wounds. The arms had to wait, since they were only broken, and not bleeding the life out of her like the torn up leg and back.

Amaya was put in the emergency room of the base, a mask over her mouth, needles in the wrists, and asleep. Deidara and Teresa were next to the bed, both silent, on both sides of it and holding each hand. Deidara was the first to speak.

"I guess she made it…-" He looks up at her. "-It just aches to see her hurt though, hm." Teresa nodded.

-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through...

Haru was fought back, retreating after a brutal fight between the two siblings.

Amaya had awoken two weeks later to see that those two people, Deidara and Teresa were still there with her, making her happy.

Kohona annihilated the Akatsuki, except for three. Amaya Kana, Deidara, and Hidan. Konan and Zetsu had left, never seen again by Amaya and her friends.

Amaya took up the job of assassination of others, considering she never minded spilling blood,… as long as it wasn't her own. Her specialty, bloody stealth attacks with Hanshou (Midnight) and Reikai (Dawn) her twin black and white bladed katanas.

Life is still peaceful as it seems,… till another person or group disturbs it… but that's why you must be strong, to stand tall and take on what seems impossible to accomplish. Stand strong and defend what you believe in and who you love and care about.

-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
-ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through.....


End file.
